Sweet Naughty Girl (Editada) (Partes Inéditas)
by effyLove
Summary: Bella es una rebelde estudiante en un prestigiado colegio, pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia. Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y tema fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y tema fuerte**

**Bella es una rebelde estudiante en un prestigiado colegio, pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia. (Editada, misma temática, partes Inéditas)**

* * *

**Niña Mala**

_Una confesión es una debilidad y un alma grave guarda sus secretos y asume el castigo en silencio_.

Estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de Alice hablando de cosas sin sentido. Sabía qué debía estar ya en mi escritorio, el timbre qué anunciaba el inicio de las clases ya había sonado, pero no estaba preocupada, sabía qué hoy tendríamos un nuevo maestro, y los nuevos maestros siempre se sienten algo presionados, así que eran cosa fácil de manejar.

—Jessica dice que el nuevo maestro es el sobrino del rector…—dijo Alice tono serio.

— ¿A si?...qué interesante—dije sarcásticamente.

Sinceramente, su plática no me interesaba mucho.

—Por Dios Bella ¡No puedo creer qué no sepas quien es!

Y aquí vamos…

—Edward Cullen él es una leyenda en el colegio, era un desastre y el chico más sexy y popular de su época de estudiante…hizo grandes cosas aquí, dicen qué era perverso, no tenía limites en lo que hacía y qué los que se metían con el sufrían las consecuencias.

Escuche con más atención sus palabras. Por su puesto creía en la mitad de ellas. Alice tendía a exagerar mucho, la mayoría de las veces las cosas no eran ni la mitad de ciertas, eso y que la información venía de Jessica. Nada fidedigna. Así que lo más probable es que el tipo en cuestión no sea más que un tipo arrogante y prepotente. Y eso de los límites está claro, siendo sobrino del rector, era un protegido, un niño rico al cual se le tenían que aguantar sus estupideces por su estatus. Nada más extraordinario que eso. Estaba segura.

—Me importa un pito si es el rey de Inglaterra Alice, debe ser un idiota prepotente o algo así, nada fuera de lo normal. No hables tanto con Jessica, ya te lo he dicho

Alice frunció el ceño, dispuesta a rebatirme obviamente, pero no hubo tiempo para hacerlo.

En ese momento escuchamos la puerta siendo abierta, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde qué el timbre había sonado. Todos comenzaron a acomodarse en sus lugares, pero yo no preste mucha atención a esto. De todas maneras me baje de escritorio de Alice.

Al estúpido niño mimado seudo-maestro le importaba poco llegar a tiempo al salón. Así que yo no iba a apurarme para llegar a mi asiento, si él no lo hizo ¿por qué habría yo de hacerlo?

La clase completa ya estaba en un total silencio. Y entonces sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

Lentamente giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con una mirada de ojos verdes. Una mirada profunda y electrizante.

Mi respiración se aceleró imperceptiblemente al igual que los latidos de mi corazón.

Su mirada se quedó fija en mis ojos por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, para después recorrer con ella mi cuerpo, extendiendo el escalofrió por cada parte de mi ser.

En ese momento me sentí muy consciente de mí. De cómo iba vestida, de cómo lucía con exactitud.

La falda que usaba me quedaba más corta de lo normal. Mi blusa una talla más pequeña. Como habitualmente usaba el uniforme. Nunca me había importado demasiado hasta este momento.

Y el, el simplemente era delicioso.

No tenía otro adjetivo para calificarlo.

Era hermoso, sus ojos, su cabello despeinado. No encajaba nada con el papel de maestro de algebra. Parecía más bien un modelo.

Sentía mi cuerpo vibrar ante su escrutinio, y calor. Mucho calor. Era bastante evidente para mí, que era deseo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Así qué sostuve su mirada de manera más inocente qué pude siendo plenamente consciente de que lo que menos estaba siendo en ese momento era inocente, mis pensamientos no lo eran. Y después caminé hacía mi lugar, dándole una sonrisa insolente y retadora.

No lo pude evitar.

Simplemente fue un impulso. No sé exactamente que me llevo hacer eso, una cosa era sentir deseo y otra muy diferente actuar sobre el hecho.

Sus labios estaban presionados en una rígida línea mientras yo tomaba mi tiempo para llegar hasta mi lugar, justo al frente de la clase, iba moviendo mis caderas de manera más marcada.

Los idiotas de mis compañeros comenzaron a lanzarme piropos y besos…haciéndome sonreír.

— ¡Silencio! — Grito con voz firme.

Otro escalofrío me recorrió. Su voz era lo más sexy que había escuchado.

Mira a mi alrededor, y vi como Jessica abría la boca y Lauren mordía su labio. Ángela lo miraba fijamente y así cada mujer en el salón había sentido lo mismo que yo. Eso era seguro.

— ¿Podría tomar asiento, señorita…?—dijo con esa sexy voz aterciopelada. Mirándome profundamente. Me sentía desnuda ante su mirada. Y sin poder evitarlo baje la mía.

—Swan… Isabella Swan.

Mi voz apenas salió en un tono bajo, casi como un susurro. Sorprendiéndome por ello.

—Pero llámeme Bella. —dije recuperando mi voz y levantando la mirada.

El asintió una sola vez y se dio la vuelta hacía el pizarrón.

—Buenos días a todos, disculpen el retraso. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y seré su nuevo profesor de Algebra—se presentó ante el grupo.

Me senté en el banco sintiendo mis piernas temblar. Mi respiración no estaba mejor que mis latidos.

No sabía que rayos me pasaba.

Tome una respiración profunda, oyendo su voz como un eco, a lo lejos.

Me había afectado de sobre manera su presencia. Tal vez Alice no había exagerado está vez. Por lo menos no en la parte de "el chico más sexy del colegio" ya se podía volver a poner el título, aunque ahora fuera un maestro.

—Comenzaremos con un pequeño, examen. Quiero ver su nivel. —dijo en un tono casino. —El examen tendrá el valor del treinta por ciento de la calificación bimestral.

Inmediatamente un coro de abucheos y negatividades lleno el salón. Yo no fue parte de eso, porque realmente era estúpido e infantil hacerlo, aunque no fuera para nada justo iniciar el primer día de clases con un examen, y más con ese valor de la calificación final…

— ¡Silencio! —grito con fuerza a la vez que golpeaba el pizarrón con un largo señalado de color negro haciendo que el sonido resonara con imponencia haciéndonos a todos saltar en nuestros lugares.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Alice.

"Te lo dije" gesticulo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tal vez ni Alice ni Jessica habían exagerado nada.

—No voy a tolerar estupideces de ese tipo. —dijo en tono serio, carente de emoción. —Ustedes van hacer lo que yo les digo, sin discusión. —miro alrededor y después sonrió.

Su sonrisa cínica, burlona. —Soy muy consciente de que la gran mayoría de ustedes, son unos buenos para nada y que van a reprobar el examen, sé que no hay mentes brillantes aquí, pero quiero medir el nivel de esfuerzo que ejerceré en mis clases, basado en sus resultados. Les aseguro, será un semestre muy divertido…al menos lo será para mí.

Encogió los hombros con esa misma sonrisa, más amplía y cruel.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que mucho había de cierto en lo que se decía de él, pero que finalmente era más cierto lo que yo estaba pensando de él.

Era un idiota prepotente.

Hubo murmullos alrededor del salón. Y yo ya podía sentir toda la sangre juntándose en mis mejillas.

Ese calor tan conocido me inundo. Esta vez mi respiración acelerada nada tenía que ver con deseo.

Era coraje. Mucho coraje.

Lo miré escribir en el pizarrón una serie de ejercicios. Los cuales no me molestaría en escribir, ni en resolver. Las matemáticas no eran mi fuerte. Pero no me importaba, su treinta por ciento se podía ir al carajo.

Me recosté en el asiento mirando como todos se apuraban a escribir rápidamente los problemas.

Al mirar al frente vi como justo cuando terminaba de escribir uno más, borraba el anterior, haciendo así más espacio en el pizarrón para más, y al mismo tiempo jodiendo a quien se atrasará.

¡Qué hijo de puta!

Bufé enfurruñándome más en mi asiento. Si hubiese querido retractarme de mi plan de protesta por arrogancia ya me había jodido.

—Tienen treinta y cinco minutos exactos. Ni uno más. —dijo arrojando con indolencia el marcador de pizarrón en el escritorio y sentándose en la silla.

Tome mi bolígrafo y escribí mi nombre en una hoja de libreta, bajo mi nombre la matrícula y en vez de si quiera copiar los últimos ejercicios y entregarlos en blanco. Escribí en ella.

_Idiota arrogante._

Sonreí.

Tome una respiración profunda cerrando los ojos y me recargue en el asiento.

No iba a disimular que trabajaba, no estaba de acuerdo con ese examen. Me parecía una simple manera de jodernos, de divertirse y yo no iba a ser parte de su juego y su diversión.

De repente me sentí observada. Podía sentir una presencia justo frente a mí.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, y me topé con su mirada magnética.

Me miraba desde su escritorio. Serio. No dejaba entrever que estaba pensando. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos y la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas, junto con una imperiosa necesidad de bajar la mirada, pero no lo hice. Me obligue a mantenerla. Estaba esperando. Esperaba su llamada de atención, esperaba un regaño, esperaba que me sacará de la clase.

Pero nada de eso llegaba.

El solo seguía mirándome fijamente.

Estaba comenzando a sentirme incomoda y muy acalorada ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este tipo? Tenía unas ganas tremendas de bajar la mirada, de preguntarle qué es lo que quería pero simplemente no me salía la voz.

Mordí mi labio inferior algo que hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa y entonces lo vi fruncir el ceño.

Fruncí el mío como reflejo, en serio ¿Qué le pasaba?

Acomode mi cabello hacía atrás, me sentía sofocada y acelerada. Y sí, sabía que tenía que ver con él y su insistente mirada.

Cerré los ojos y pase mi mano por mi cuello, sintiéndolo húmedo por el sudor.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y una corriente eléctrica viajo por todo mi cuerpo hacía una parte muy específica.

Edward me miraba con los labios entre abiertos, pero esta vez sus ojos no estaban fijados en mi rostro, si no en mi escote.

Mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta que uno de los botones se había soltado y ahora el escote era mucho más pronunciado.

Comencé a sentirme mucho más caliente que antes. Me estaba excitando, el saber la forma en la que él me estaba mirando.

Debería sentirme ofendida, molesta. Debería abrocharme el botón y no mirarlo más, pero no podía.

Estiré un poco mis piernas y cambié de posición, sintiéndome adolorida.

Descruce mis piernas y vi como Edward se pasaba una mano por su despeinado cabello.

Su mirada ahora fija bajo el escritorio.´

Y entonces lo hice.

Abrí mis piernas dándole una vista de primer plano a mis bragas. Lo vi tomar una respiración profunda y subir su mirada a mis ojos.

En ese momento, sentí un hueco en mi estómago y una opresión en el pecho. Sus ojos, su mirada se había endurecido, podía jurar que incluso se habían oscurecido.

Me miro de manera profunda, recorrió de nuevo mi cuerpo y regreso a mis ojos. Levanto una ceja, su mirada ahora era perversa. La opresión en mi pecho se intensificaba.

Mordí mi labio y volví abrir mis piernas.

Sabía muy bien que no debía estar haciendo esto. Que esa opresión era más que un presentimiento, era puro instinto, diciéndome que debía parar.

Pero el deseo fue mayor. Y el sentirme deseada por él.

El volvió su vista bajo mi escritorio, rápidamente regreso su vista hacía mí, esta vez sus ojos completamente oscuros.

Y asintió.

En ese momento un jadeo salió de mí de manera involuntaria. Y miles de mariposas llenaron mi estómago.

¿En qué putas me había metido?

Edward dejo de mirarme, pero tenía una media sonrisa en sus labios. Miro su reloj y se levantó.

—El tiempo se acabó. Paren inmediatamente y pasen sus exámenes hacía el frente de sus filas.

El salón se llenó de nuevo de murmullos ¿Habían ya pasado los treinta y cinco minutos?

El tiempo había pasado volando, no podía creer que ese juego de miradas había durado tanto. Pero me sentí aliviada. No tendría que enfrentarme a él hasta el miércoles y no pensaría en esto hasta ese momento.

Mike Newton toco mi hombro, pasándome los exámenes. Puse el mío hasta el fondo, no iba arrepentirme de eso. Muy a pesar de esas miradas.

Lidiaría con las consecuencias después.

Tome mis libros y me levanté de mi asiento, sintiéndome algo mareada, algo diferente, pero supongo era normal. Lo que hice, no es para nada algo que yo haga todo el tiempo.

— ¡Vamos Bella! Muero de hambre y aún tenemos quince minutos antes de la otra clase, necesito algo en mi sistema ya—dijo Alice rodeándome, moviéndose impaciente.

Suspiré y asentí.

Casi cuando salía del salón junto a Alice, Erick grito nuestros nombres. Y yo que casi hacía mi triunfal huida en el anonimato.

—Señorita Swan.

Me detuve en seco y miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi vientre en ese mismo instante.

_Tranquila, respira. Serena. Tú puedes manejar esto._

Alice y Erick me miraron confundidos— ¿Qué pasa? —susurro Alice.

Solo pude encoger los hombros porque sabía que mi voz me traicionaría. —Los alcanzo luego chicos. —contesté en un murmullo y me di la vuelta.

Alice, Erick, Jessica y Lauren salieron del salón, las últimas me miraban recelosas.

_Zorras._

La puerta fue cerrada por ellas y juro que en ese momento me fallaron las piernas.

No dejaba de escuchar las palabras de Alice, y no dejaba de pensar que eran verdad. Pero siempre podía más mi propia arrogancia.

¿Y ahora qué?

Realmente no podía hacerme nada, suspenderme tal vez, reprobarme, pero no más. Ya no era un alumno, era un maestro. Las cosas eran distintas.

—Cierre bien la puerta señorita Swan. —su voz me saco de mi ensoñación.

Fruncí el ceño y volteé hacía la puerta la cual ya estaba bien cerrada.

—El seguro, ponga el seguro. —dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente. Sus palabras me pusieron lo doble de nerviosa, pero obedecí, su voz tenía un matiz de comando que no aceptaba discusión.

—Y ya que está ahí, cierra la persiana de la puerta, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. Usted tiene algo que explicarme.

Volteé y tenía en su mano el maldito examen.

Yo y mi puta idea revolucionaría.

Hice lo que me pidió y me dirigí rápidamente a mi escritorio. Me senté y mantuve la mirada lejos de él. Mis zapatos eran la cosa más interesante de este mundo en el momento.

Lo escuché mover algunas cosas de su escritorio y después de eso caminó hacia mí.

Sus zapatos aparecieron en mi campo de visión, al igual que el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, estaba _demasiado _ cerca.

—Levanté la mirada Isabella. —ordenó.

Inmediatamente hice lo que me dijo.

Su rostro tenía una mueca burlona, pero sus ojos estaba exactamente igual que hace unos minutos. Oscuros, duros, perversos.

Siempre había sido buena leyendo a las personas, observaba sus gestos, escuchaba siempre sus palabras, pero nunca dejaba ver que sabía mucho de ellos.

A las personas no les gusta que alguien conozca sus secretos.

Siempre he aplicado una línea invisible. Una barrera. Incluso quien creía conocerme bien, realmente no lo hacía. Y eso era por el simple hecho de que yo, no tenía aún una idea exacta de quien era.

No tenía una personalidad fija.

Eso yo lo sabía. Los demás no.

Siempre era yo quien sabía de más. Lo bueno de ser inteligente, es que puedes hacerte la idiota cuando quieras.

La cosa es que en este momento no me estaba saliendo tan bien.

El "examen" fue puesto de golpe en mi escritorio haciéndome saltar por lo brusco del movimiento y el ruido.

— ¿Podría explicarme esto, _señorita?_

No me pasó desapercibido el tono irónico que uso, pero eso solo sirvió para hacer mi cerebro funcionar nuevamente.

— ¿No sabe leer? Dice idiota arrogante. No hay mucho explicar, solo son dos palabras bastante claras.

Contesté con una seguridad que no sentía. No estaba dispuesta a retractarme, no había manera.

Sus labios dibujaron una línea rígida y algo en sus ojos se encendió.

—Sé perfectamente lo que dice. Lo que me sorprende es que no me hayan informado que tendría una alumna con capacidades especiales. Esto no es clase de lengua, y no le pedí que se describiera, le pedí que resolviera operaciones matemáticas. Señorita idiota y arrogante—contestó terminado con una sonrisa burlona.

—Entonces permítame explicarme bien. El idiota arrogante, es usted. No estoy de acuerdo con su idiota examen, no porque no pueda resolverlo, sino porque es bastante obvio que usted lo hizo con todo el afán de jodernos. Un maestro es aquel que enseña, no un idiota arrogante que viene a divertirse a costa de las desgracias ajenas. —contesté levantándome de mi escritorio, dispuesta a irme. Si me suspendía me daba igual. Más motivos para joder a Charlie.

Di apenas dos pasos en dirección a la puerta cuando sentí un fuerte tirón en mi brazo.

Jadeé por lo brusco del agarre y por el calor de sus manos sobre mí.

Me hizo mirarlo, tomándome con sus grandes manos de ambos brazos, bajando su rostro hasta estar apenas unos centímetros sobre el mío.

—Es usted bastante observadora. Y tiene mucha razón.

Levanté una ceja mirándola incrédula. —Pero, que tenga razón, no significa que vaya a pasar por alto su falta de respeto. Soy una figura de autoridad y me parece que a ti nadie te ha enseñado modales… así que como tu maestro que soy, y citando lo que acabas de decir _debo enseñarte._

— ¿Usted va enseñarme algo a mí? —dije con la misma mirada incrédula y molesta. —El respeto se gana, profesor Cullen. No le debo nada.

No tuve oportunidad de reaccionar.

Edward me empujo hacía el escritorio haciéndome prácticamente caer sobre él.

—Toma el marcador, y resuelve el primer ejercicio. Gánese mi respeto. Si no lo hace bien…la castigaré y usted asumirá el _castigo_ sin protesta.

Me apoyé en el escritorio y lo miré. — ¿Castigarme?

—Es una orden, Isabella. Estoy siendo magnánimo contigo no desde este momento, sino desde hace un rato. Estoy dándote una oportunidad. _Dándomela a mí. _Haz lo que te ordenó.

_¿Qué?_

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando procese sus palabras.

_Desde hace un rato._

Cerré los ojos dándome cuenta que esto no tenía realmente nada que ver que con mi examen… ¡Pero él no podía hacerme nada! Simplemente me estaba intimidando y no lo iba a permitir.

Asentí y tomé el marcador.

Miré el pizarrón. Solo había dos ejercicios. —El de abajo. Tienes diez minutos.

No me paso por alto como el tono de su voz se había enronquecido, ni tampoco la respuesta de mi cuerpo.

Suspiré y comencé con el ejercicio y como siempre comencé a sentirme confundida.

Matemáticas nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Si no hubiera sido por Jane o por James, habría reprobado el semestre pasado.

Un pinchazo atravesó mi corazón al recordad a James. Pero este no era el momento para eso. Siempre que mi mente necesita estar enfocada miles de idioteces que nada tienen que ver con la situación actual surgen.

Hice lo más que pude y finalmente llegué al resultado.

Me sentía insegura. Lo cual solo significaba que había fallado.

El marcador cayó de mi mano y me quede viendo fijamente el pizarrón. Sentía una calma espeluznante e insoportable.

Escuche sus pasos acercándose a mí, pero no me atrevía a voltear.

De nuevo estaba extremadamente cerca de mí.

_Solo quiere intimidarme._

Por lo que pareció minutos ninguno de los dos se movió. Mi respiración se iba acelerando y mis piernas temblaron cuando lo escuché suspirar. Su aliento llegó a mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

—Te equivocaste Isabella. Lo curioso es que seguiste los pasos, el proceso está bien. Solo la última parte esta incorrecta, igual que el resultado.

Mi cuerpo tembló cuando lo sentí acercarse más.

De repente sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo haciéndome soltar un gritito.

_Esto no estaba pasando…_

—Sabes Isabella, la manera en la que estuviste sentada en mi clase… así no se sientan las señoritas decentes. Tú no eres una señorita decente. Ni intentes hacerte la inocente. Eres una niña mala, una provocadora insolente que necesita urgentemente una lección.

—Yo…yo-o—Ninguna palabra coherente salía de mis labios. Esto no es algo que pase, al menos no a mí.

_Esto ya no era intimidación._

—Tú querías que mirará Isabella. Querías provocarme y lo lograste. Te di una oportunidad y la arruinaste. —paso sus labios por mi cuello suavemente.

—Edward. —jadeé su nombre tensándome.

—No. Es profesor Cullen… o _Señor _pequeña Isabella… lo que creo, es que a ti te gusta estar expuesta, te gusta portarte mal, exhibirte, llamar la atención.

— ¡No! —grité tratando de voltearme pero él no me dejo.

—Creo que tu papá nunca te castigo como es debido, no te enseño modales, no te prestó la atención suficiente, pero no te preocupes, yo te daré lo que él no te dio.

Eso terminé por quebrarme.

¡Oh Dios mío!

— ¿Profesor? —dije en un susurro asustado. Mi voz había perdido fuerza. Sus palabras sobre un padre que no me presta atención me habían quebrado. Pero no había manera de que lo supiera.

¿Y qué demonios iba hacerme?

Su pecho vibro en una risa silenciosa, estaba tan pegada a él que sentía como atravesaba mi piel.

—Yo te daré lo que no te dio…y algo más, porque la realidad es, que no yo no soy tu padre.

Rápidamente me llevó al escritorio y me subió sobre él.

Jadeé y mi garganta se cerró.

—Levanta tu falda Isabella, enséñame esas bragas niña, hace unos minutos estabas muy deseosa de hacerlo. Hazlo pequeña.

En ese momento me sentí vulnerable, más que nunca en mi vida.

Y excitada. Muy excitada.

_Esto no podía ser real._

— ¡Hazlo ya! —gritó haciéndome saltar.

Con manos temblorosas lo obedecí, llevé mis manos a la parte trasera de mi falda y la levante despacio dejando a la vista mis bragas azules.

—Hmmmm—gimió y pasó una de sus manos por mi trasero, causándome más excitación.

_¿Qué jodidos estaba mal conmigo?_

Esto estaba mal. Pero no quería parar y no creo que realmente pudiera hacerlo.

_¿Qué iba hacerme?_

El metió su mano bajo mi ropa interior y apretó mi trasero asiéndome jadear.

—Isabella—su tono de voz hizo qué mi corazón se saltara un latido. —Has sido una niña muy mala. Y mereces este castigo. El cual procedo a cumplir con tu consentimiento. —susurro con voz enronquecida.

Y sin más me dio una fuerte nalgada con su larga y fuerte mano.

Un grito sofocado salió de mi garganta.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi trasero e inmediatamente después un latigazo de dolor, unido al sonido de su mano golpeado mil piel me inundo.

Y siguió… y siguió.

Nunca, nunca me habían hecho esto.

Lagrimas caían de mis ojos. Sentía mis mejillas calientes, estaba más roja qué un tomate y no quiero ni pensar como estaba mi trasero.

Esto era surrealista. Jamás llegué a imaginar algo así.

Me sentía mal. Me sentía rara. Pero no quería parar. Era como si una parte de mí, sintiera, que sí, merecía esto.

Me sentía también lasciva, excitada como nunca antes en mi vida.

Era contradictorio. Era como estar al borde de un abismo. Tener miedo y al mismo tiempo desear caer.

Finalmente paró, dejándome desorientada, confundida y demasiado sorprendida, estaba en shock.

Entonces sentí sus dedos entre mis piernas jugueteando sobre mis bragas, tocando mí centro, sintiendo mí humedad que cada vez crecía más.

Me sentía avergonzada y deseosa. Al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, cariño—pude escuchar en su voz una mezcla de decepción y reprobación. Podía imaginarlo negando con su cabeza.

_¿Cariño?_

Su voz envió deliciosos escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. Ronca, baja. Su respiración pesada no hacía más que excitarme más.

—Estas bragas—dijo mientras seguía masajeando mi coño rítmicamente sobre ellas.

—Están terriblemente mojadas, creo qué disfrutaste tu castigo ¿lo hiciste Isabella?

Sus labios estaban muy cerca de mi oído y lo rozaba levemente. Sabía qué el esperaba una respuesta.

Todo era contradictorio. No sabía si lo había disfrutado, pero si sabía que quería más.

—Sí, señor—susurré.

—Eres una niña muy mala. Creo que debería quitarte estas bragas y golpear tu trasero desnudo ¿no crees?

—Sí, señor—gemí de manera automática. Quería más de esto. Era tan perverso, tan atrayente.

—Bien… ¡hazlo entonces! —me ordenó. — ¡Quítate las bragas, niña!

Desde mi posición me las quite como pude, me sentía extrañamente humillada. Mi rostro seguía presionado al escritorio.

Una vez qué lo hice, sentí sus manos abriendo mis piernas, él estaba explorando mi caliente y apretado coño. Por los sonidos qué el hacía parecía qué lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Al igual que yo.

Nunca me había sentido así con nadie. No pensé que este placer y excitación realmente existieran.

Escuché como se desabrochaba el cinturón…y mi corazón se aceleró aún más.

Lo deseaba de forma visceral.

Sentí su mano golpear mi trasero nuevamente.

—Eres una niña mala—dijo y me dio otra nalgada.

—Eres una provocadora, una zorra—mientras decía esto seguía golpeando mi trasero.

— ¿Te gusta qué te miren verdad? ¿Querías ponerme duró cierto? Mereces ser castigada pequeña zorra.

Yo cerré mis ojos y mordí mi labio para evitar soltar el sollozó qué se formó en mi pecho ante esas palabras ante la combinación de humillación y placer desbordante.

Los golpes me dolían, pero la humillación era peor, y a pesar de las lágrimas, mi traicionero coño se estrechaba cada vez más.

—Buena niña—dijo cuando termino de golpearme. —Estas aceptando de manera excepcional tu castigo. —dijo con verdadera admiración.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mis muslos y lentamente llego hasta mi coño.

—Hmmm Isabella, tienes una fuga aquí abajo…creo que tenemos qué taparla con algo ¿no crees?

Jadeé cuando sentí algo duro, muy duro penetrarme.

— ¿Qué…? —jadeé cuando eso objeto alargado, no muy grueso pero muy duro presiono un punto dentro de mí.

Rodé los ojos cuando se repitió la acción y solté un largo gemido.

Estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, me faltaba la respiración y no podía ni detenerme a pensar en nada más.

El sonido de mi excitación y su olor se intensifico haciéndome gemir.

—Joder ya no aguanto. —dijo entre dientes, removiendo el objeto de mi interior y tirándolo al piso por el ruido que hizo, dejándome al borde.

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, sentí la punta de su pene haciendo presión entre mis piernas, abriéndose paso en mi apretado y caliente coño, puso su mano en mi espalda presionándome contra el escritorio y entro en mí de una estocada.

Sentí dolor mezclado con placer. Él era mucho más grande que el objeto que antes había estado dentro.

Abrí los ojos y miré al suelto. Viendo el marcador con el que había hecho el problema tirado en el piso, brillando empapado de mi excitación.

Gemí con fuerza.

_Él era tan perverso en verdad._

Tomo mi cabello en un puño y lo jalo, sentí nuevamente sus labios en mi oído—Esto es lo que querías ¿verdad? —nuevamente no me dio oportunidad de responder.

Presiono nuevamente mi rostro contra el escritorio y comenzó a joderme duró.

No había otra palabra pare describir lo que me estaba haciendo.

Mis caderas se balanceaban en el escritorio, sus dedos se enredaban en mis cabellos. Sus movimientos eran violentos, entrando en mí una y otra vez.

Él estaba completamente sobre mí, su aroma me envolvía, era dulce y masculino.

Poco a poco sentí como mi coño comenzaba a contraerse y sin aviso un orgasmo brutal me llegó de golpeo.

Me estremecía deliciosamente mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro de mí…

Nunca en mi vida, jamás, ni en mis más oscuros sueños y fantasías había soñado con tener un orgasmo así.

De repente el paró abruptamente. Haciéndome lloriquear.

_Quería más._

Giré mi rostro para mirarlo. ¿Por qué se había detenido?

El tomo su dura erección entre sus manos y la puso frente a mí. —Limpia lo qué hiciste Isabella—dijo y pude detectar algo de irritación en su voz…no sabía el por qué.

Lo único que quería era complacerlo. No sabía el porqué. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello.

Comencé a pasar mi lengua por su pene tratando de limpiar mi excitación.

—No, así no—dijo y tomó mi cabello nuevamente en un puño. —Vamos pequeña zorra sabes cómo hacerlo—y sin más metió su pene en mi boca hasta llegar a mi garganta.

Me lo hizo duro, yo no tenía mucha experiencia en esto del sexo oral, así qué trataba desesperadamente de no ahogarme, su pene era enorme no cabía completamente en mi boca y aun así lo sentía en el fondo de mi garganta.

Sin aviso salió de mi boca y se separó de mí.

—Levántate y ponte tus bragas—me ordenó.

Sentí una extraña decepción llenarme y un vació formarse.

Me levanté y puse mis bragas en su lugar, después acomodé mi falda.

Sentí al profesor Cullen pararse detrás de mí y me giró hacía el abruptamente.

Entonces lo sentí pararse frente a mí y me giro abruptamente.

Me empujó hacía el escritorio lastimando mi espalda…me levantó y me sentó sobre el con las piernas abiertas.

Subió mi falda hasta mi cintura. Y yo de nuevo no entendía anda.

Yo me sostuve del escritorio, evitando así caerme. Sin más el comenzó a rozar su pene contra mi coño sobre mis bragas mojadas.

Y se sentía malditamente delicioso…ver su rostro lleno de placer y escuchar los pequeños gruñidos qué salían de él, estaban formando un nuevo orgasmo en mi vientre.

Entonces, cuando yo comencé a gemir y a estremecerme. Abandonándome al placer, él se corrió fuerte, cubriendo mis bragas con su semen.

Miré la escena maravillada, pase mi lengua por mis labios.

Era tan sucio y perverso… yo me sentía tan mal y tan extrañamente liberada y satisfecha al mismo tiempo.

Miré como acomodó los bóxer y abrocho su pantalón, sin mirarme.

Paso una de sus manos por su cabello y me miro.

—No te vas a quitar esas bragas por el resto de día. Para que recuerdes está lección. Pare que recuerdes lo arrogante e idiota que fuiste, lo niña mala y sucia que eres…y para mí placer.

Se acercó hasta estar frente a mí. Bruscamente me tomo del cuello y me beso.

Su lengua me invadió, penetró mi boca haciéndome gemir. Mordió mis labios con fuerza y así como abruptamente comenzó terminó.

—Será un placer ser tu maestro Isabella. —Y con eso, se inclinó y tomo del piso el marcador, lo guardo en su bolsillo mirándome perversamente, caminó hacía la puerta y salió del salón, dejándome completamente perpleja por lo que acababa de pasar.

Con manos temblorosas acomodé mi cabello, con piernas temblorosas me dirigí a mi escritorio, tomé mis cosas y salí del salón.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de reír. No sabía de qué, no estaba segura de nada. Solo estaba segura de una cosa.

Edward Cullen era completamente perverso. No había exageración. Era una leyenda, al cual yo estaba firmemente comprometida en conocer.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo el profesor Cullen? ¿Estás bien?

Alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. No quería ni imaginarme cual era mi aspecto en este momento. Quería abrazarla, contarle, llorar...me sentía confundida, quería desahogarme... pero no. No lo haría. No le diría. Siempre me he guardado todo lo que podría debilitarme ante otros. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

La mire y sonreí. —Nada Alice. Solo un problema con mi examen. Nada grave.

Alice asintió no muy convencida y sin darle tiempo de nada más me aleje de ella de camino a los sanitarios, sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, por la confusión… y el anhelo que crecía en mi interior.

**Sweet Naughty girl editada. Realmente en esencia es la misma, pero si verán muchos cambios. Los personajes son los mismos. Pero la historia es algo más madura, más seria.**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras fieles que me han seguido todo este tiempo.**

**El tiempo será testigo de que he dejado mi pasado. No más polémicas ni faltas, solo la historia para compartir.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y sus comentarios.**

**Todos serán respondidos, aquí o en Facebook**

**Gracias.**

**Effylove**


	2. Deseo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y tema fuerte**

**Bella es una rebelde estudiante en un prestigiado colegio, pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia. (Editada, misma temática, partes Inéditas)**

* * *

**Jouer le jeu**

**(Deseo)**

_Amar es dar lo que no se tiene a quien no es._

_Jacques Lacan_

Caminé temblorosa al baño, abrasándome el torso, como si así pudiera evitar el quebrarme. Me estaba sosteniendo y cada paso se hacía más pesado.

Sentía como el frío del aire acondicionado me calaba en los huesos. En este momento estaba sintiendo todo con asombrosa nitidez.

Lo curioso es que dentro de mí, no sentía nada.

Estaba como extrañamente vacía. No estaba bien, eso estaba claro, era como una calma, la calma que precede a una tormenta.

El olor a sexo estaba impregnado mí. Toqué mis pechos suavemente, sintiendo mis aun duros pezones qué no recibieron ninguna atención a excepción del rocé con el frio escritorio.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado ya al baño y entre rápidamente, ahora si dándome cuenta de lo acelerada de mi respiración.

Mi mente estaba en pausa, completamente en blanco, aun no asimilaba lo qué acababa de pasar con él.

Edward Cullen.

¿Cómo demonios deje qué esto pasará?

Jamás, jamás en mi vida me habían puesto una mano encima, jamás me había sentido tan humillada…pero jamás me había sentido tan excitada y por más que quisiera negarlo, estaba segura que quería más, mucho más de él.

Y eso me asustaba, simplemente no era normal, no podía creer las emociones qué me embargaban en este momento y gracias a un bastardo desconocido.

_Sexy y delicioso bastardo…_

El baño estaba vacío lo cual era un alivio. Deje caer mi bolso con los libros sin importarme dónde cayó.

Con pasos temblorosos llegue al espejo. Apoyé mis manos en el lavabo sintiendo el frío mármol en la palma de mis manos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza tomando bocanadas de aire que no alcanzaban a llegar a mis pulmones.

Con los ojos cerrados abrí el grifo y puse mis manos bajo el agua y en el momento en que el frío del agua hizo contacto con mi piel, me sentí sucia, aunque en teoría estaba sucia, pero el punto es qué me sentía _mal_, me sentía utilizada y si también me sentía una zorra descarada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron acumularse en mis ojos.

Creo que ya empezaba asimilar lo ocurrido…

Abrí los ojos y mire mi rostro y mi cuerpo en el espejo.

Me veía completamente…_rota_.

Mi maquillaje estaba corrido, las lágrimas dejaban un negro camino por mis mejillas las cuales estaban sonrojadas, mis labios estaban rojos y tenía una pequeña herida en el lado izquierdo de mi labio inferior, no sabía si yo me la había causado por morder mis labios para evitar gritar o había sido él con su furioso beso.

Pero lo más perturbador en esa imagen eran mis ojos…era mi mirada. Reflejaba una angustia enorme, tristeza y desolación…pero ahí estaba ese brillo.

El brillo qué representaba anhelo y excitación.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba hiperventilando. Todo me parecía tan bizarro, incluso estaba comenzando a pensar que nada de esto había pasado. Esto no pasa en mi vida. Por años he vivido la misma rutina, las mismas emociones, la melancolía permanente, la anestesia que traía consigo ciertos momentos de felicidad. La facilidad para obtener todo lo que quiero sin mayor esfuerzo. Una profunda y completa normalidad

Plano, gris.

Y ahora estaba aquí, sintiéndome completamente perdida, sintiendo cosas que jamás había sentido, cosas que se contradecían. Humillación y anhelo.

Un extraño anhelo, de esos que traen angustia, de esos que temes con toda tu alma no obtener, esos raros anhelos que yo no me permitía sentir. Que de hecho, nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad.

Deseaba sentirlo nuevamente, deseaba ser castigada de nuevo…quería más de él.

Acostumbrada estaba, como dije anteriormente a obtener todo lo que quiero, todo lo que me propongo, siempre ha sido así.

Pero en este momento, no siento que sea así, no siento que sería posible volver a tenerlo, al mismo tiempo, no es lo correcto. Está mal.

Sé que lo que debería hacer es gritar lo que paso, llorar u simplemente olvidar lo que paso, bloquear todo esto de mi mente y seguir como siempre.

Acusarlo no era opción.

Yo había sido participe activa en todo lo que paso en el salón. Tal vez yo ya intuía lo que iba a pasar, tal vez por eso yo había fallado al resolver el problema. Había aceptado ser castigada.

Aparte de eso, por nada del mundo me involucraría en un escándalo de tal tipo. No iba darle más armas a Sue contra mí.

La verdad es que desde el momento en que su mirada se encontró con la mía, un fuego se encendió dentro de mí. Lo provoque, aunque todo me decía que debía parar, yo lo inicie, seguí, prácticamente pedí a gritos que pasara lo que paso.

A excepción de los azotes…

Fue en maldito juego perverso.

Podía imaginar sus labios sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos explorándolo, su lengua saboreándolo, el prácticamente me hacía el amor con la mirada.

Aún podía sentir sus manos explorando mi cuerpo, su lengua en mis labios…

Él me había jodido, literalmente. Y me gusto. Era deseo puro, enfermo, oscuro y desmedido.

No era lo correcto. Pero lo correcto era aburrido y sin mentirme más realmente odio lo correcto.

No existe una normalidad absoluta, así que lo correcto o incorrecto es relativo.

_Aunque esto no tuviera realmente nada de correcto._

Respire profundamente, estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

La primera regla qué he seguido después de lo que paso con James, y de la gran desilusión que me causo Charlie, ha sido no crear expectativas, no idealizar y no perder la cabeza nunca.

Y tal vez esto haya sido cosa de una sola vez y no vuelva a ocurrir. Y es a esa idea a la que realmente debía apegarme.

Aunque el pensamiento de no volver a sentirlo en mí crea una profunda ansiedad, y parte caprichosa aparezca en escena haciendo un berrinche, como si le hubieran quitado su juguete favorito.

No debía tener expectativas. Ni buenas ni malas.

Edward Cullen... mi juguete.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento, eso sería…perfecto. Pero tengo la sensación de que quien terminarían siendo el juguete no sería él.

Me miré al espejo y esa sonrisa era la de una desquiciada y realmente daba miedo por mis aspecto.

Edward Cullen no solo había jodido mi cuerpo, si no mi mente, mi vida rutinaria y todo lo demás.

No podía ser tan ingenua, sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser igual. Incluso si no volvía a pasar.

Lavé mi rostro y quite todo resto de maquillaje, recogí mi bolso y después me maquille un poco, peine mi cabello, encontrando un pequeño prendedor rosa pastel en forma de moño el cual puse en mi cabello.

Se veía adorable. Yo era adorable, para la mayoría de los hombres, lo era.

Me puse un poco de mi dulce perfume de fresas y salí de ahí, tratando de dejar el "asunto" por la paz.

Ya mañana vería que pasaría.

Me estaba engañando obviamente, casi comenzaba a crearse en mi mente otro plan perverso para volverlo a provocar.

Era un maldito y sexy bastardo, ya podía darme por jodida, no acostumbraba obsesiones… hasta ahora.

Mi siguiente clase era literatura, lo cual era mi favorita, algo que me ayudaría a distraerme un poco de todo esto. Y después tenía tres horas dolorosas de Ballet clásico.

Amaba bailar, amaba el maldito ballet, amaba la sensación de desconectarme del mundo, que solo ocurría cuando estaba bailando. Era admirada por todos. Era sublime.

Y es algo tan mío. Obviamente era la mejor de la clase y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Me sentía frágil y hermosa y muy feliz cuando bailaba, sentía libertad. Expresar con mi cuerpo lo que mis labios quieren gritar.

Valía la pena el dolor por tal placer.

El solo pensar en esas clases, una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro e inmediatamente me sentí un poco más relajada.

El timbré sonó y apresuré el paso, entre más rápido llegara a la clase mejor, no quería toparme con Alice y dar explicaciones, no tenía ganas de inventar una historia, con Alice todo consistía en exactos detalles de todo.

De repente fui interrumpida en ese momento por alguien, alguien que hace apenas unas horas ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos, alguien que desapareció de mí en el momento en que esos ojos verdes se cruzaron en mi camino.

La última persona con la cual me hubiera querido encontrar en este momento.

James.

Me interceptó justo cuando daba la vuelta en el pasillo, sus brazos me rodearon y sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, besándome más tiempo del necesario.

—Te extrañé preciosa. No te vi con Alice ¿Dónde te metiste? —preguntó contra mis cabellos, inhalando profundamente.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda suavemente, parecía que James no había entendido que nuestra relación ya había terminado. Siempre se comportaba así, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no me hubiera roto el corazón.

Yo me relaje un poco entre sus brazos y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho. Él era tan familiar.

Yo no hacía nada realmente para detener lo cariñoso que era James conmigo. Aún lo quería, pero no estaba dispuesta a perdonar y olvidar. No cuando ella seguía en si vida. El que fuera cariñoso me daba la satisfacción de ver el dolor y el coraje de la puta con la que me había engañado.

Sabía que ella no conocía al James cariñoso y atento que yo conocía a la perfección y eso la mataba.

Sin embargo, yo no conocía a su James. Al hombre ardiente que no hacía el amor, si no que cogía, que era carnal y sucio.

Y ella sabía que eso a mí me mataba.

Era una relación enfermiza, a la que estaba acostumbrada. Era familiar. Era parte de mi melancolía.

Sentí lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, me estaba quebrando de nuevo. Su cariño me estaba lastimando más que de costumbre.

Me estaba sintiendo sucia de nuevo. Sentía extrañamente qué había traicionado a James, él había sido mi primera vez y el primer chico al que había amado y entregado mi cuerpo y gran parte de mí.

Fuimos novios por dos hermosos años, los mejores años de mi vida o eso pensaba antes, antes de que mi mundo perfecto se fuera al carajo.

Desde el momento en qué me hizo su novia no volví a sentirme sola nunca m

Las cosas se complicaron con la llegada de Victoria. Una zorra con cabello rojo y largo, con cara de ángel perverso. Ella era sexual, no sensual y capto la atención de James.

Ella lo sedujo en una fiesta, él estaba algo tomado y yo no estaba ahí. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad y terminaron teniendo sexo en el auto de James.

Esa es la versión corta.

No le hecho toda la culpa a Victoria, él estaba tomado, no inconsciente y sabía perfectamente bien qué estaba haciendo, simplemente el alcohol lo ayudo a tomar valor y a que se le hiciera fácil. Se desinhibió y dio rienda suelta a su deseo pro ella.

Yo sabía muy bien de sus coqueteos. A él simplemente le encantó Victoria desde que la vio, pero nunca me lo acepto. Decía que no fuera celosa, que el solo tenía ojos para mí. Yo siempre supe que no era así.

De nuevo, había decidido no escuchar mis instintos, tenía un largo historial de eso.

James no sabía lo fácil qué era de leer para mí, no sabía qué yo lo conocía mejor el mismo, yo siempre manejaba con él una cara de mí, a pesar del amor, nunca la mostré realmente todo lo que soy.

El necesitaba sentirse importante, él creía qué me había enseñado el mundo con sus palabras, qué yo lo adoraba como a un dios.

Pero no era así. Yo sabía cómo manejarlo, como mostrarme ante él, sabía qué hacer y qué no hacer.

No fingía el amor, pero tal vez me había equivocado. En un principio todo fue puro, natural, pero solo le mostré una imagen de mí. Sabía que debía guardarme algunas cosas para mí…pero tal vez si me hubiera mostrado un poco más, todo hubiera sido diferente.

Me sentía como una niña pequeña entre sus brazos, él era muy alto y lindo, lo quería mucho y me sentía amada y respetada cuando estaba así con él.

James se arrepintió de lo ocurrido con Victoria, me lo confesó y prácticamente rogó por mi perdón.

Dolió más de lo qué puedo decir, lo perdoné pero no volví a ser su novia, ya no había confianza y ambos habíamos sido culpables, me había cerrado definitivamente a él así que no había más que hacer.

Victoria prácticamente gritaba por los pasillos qué pronto sería la nueva novia de James, cosa que por supuesto no ocurrió.

El sigue esperando por mí, decía que me seguía amando.

Sé qué él se sigue acostando con Victoria y que si yo hubiera vuelto con él, eso no hubiera cambiado.

James me tomaba delicadamente, besaba lentamente cada parte de mi cuerpo con suavidad, antes de penetrarme me hacía llegar al orgasmo con sus caricias, me decía cosas lindas mientras me llevaba al clímax, me trataba como si me fuera a romper.

Me hacía el amor.

Y a ella…bueno a ella la cogía, duró. Ella lo volvía loco, él la deseaba mucho y con ella podía cumplir sus más sucias fantasías.

Ella era su zorra. Y yo era su bailarina de cristal.

Y yo hubiera querido con toda mi alma ser las dos. La bailarina suave y frágil y la zorra lasciva que lo volviera loco de deseo.

Dos partes de mí que aún no podía juntar.

_Si el supiera qué hace unos momentos fui la zorra de Edward Cullen…_

Suspiré frustrada ante mis pensamientos.

— ¿Estás bien preciosa? —preguntó preocupado.

—Si—murmuré contra su pecho. Escondiéndome de su mirada.

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó frenético al ver mis lágrimas.

No me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar. Edward había tocado una fibra de mi ser qué me desequilibro.

Supongo que es el gran remolino de emociones se desataron gracias a él.

James sabía qué yo no lloraba frente a nadie, qué era algo qué simplemente no me permitía, para mi mostraba debilidad.

Me sentía avergonzada y al mismo tiempo quería gritarle en un momento de rabia "_¡Yo también puedo ser toda una zorra!" _

¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

Siempre supe qué debí encontrar el equilibrio en nuestra relación. ¿Por qué no podía ser tierno y cariñoso y al mismo tiempo follarme duró, sin tanta "miel"?

Por mi culpa, en parte por mi culpa.

—Bella—dijo con un toqué de pánico en la voz. — ¡Dime qué tienes por favor! —dijo sacudiéndome levemente.

Que podía decirle.

_"Oh, nada James, solo qué el nuevo profesor de Algebra, ya sabes Edward Cullen el sobrino del rector me castigo por provocarlo enseñándole mis bragas y ser una insolente irrespetuosa, así que me dio nalgadas y después me cogió duro, hizo qué le diera una mamada y termino en mi ropa interior para recordar lo zorra e idiota qué era."_

Viéndolo de esa manera, debería sentirme asqueada.

Lo miré a los ojos y quise desesperadamente sentirme igual, sentirme normal, quise sentir fuego, ese fuego que sentí con un completo extraño.

Así qué me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé desesperadamente, tratando de borrar la imagen de Edward de mi cabeza, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, tratando de arder, de demostrarle una parte de mí que ni yo conocía a la perfección.

James rápidamente me correspondió el beso, él solía perderse en mis labios. El sabor dulce en sus besos no había cambiado.

Pero no ardía.

Ya ni si quiera el calor del pasado inundaba mi pecho. Ya no había añoranza.

Sintiéndome desesperada lo besé con más fuerza, temiendo que mi melancolía fuera hueca, más oscura, sin el bálsamo de la dulzura que a veces le permitía verter en mí.

Podía escuchar a los demás alumnos pasar a nuestro alrededor, caminando apresuradamente para llegar a sus clases. No había escuchado el timbre que daba inicio a nuevas clases.

Abrí mis ojos por un segundo, solo para ver la mirada acuosa de Victoria acompañada de una gran furia en su rostro.

Inmediatamente los cerré de nuevo y abrasé a James. Feliz de qué ella nos viera en esta situación. Feliz de que al menos, el frío bálsamo de la venganza aún me llenaba de satisfacción.

James me arrincono contra la pared, me besaba apasionadamente, con ansias. Ya hace mucho tiempo de nuestro último beso.

Paso sus manos de mi cintura hacía mis caderas, las cuales apretó suavemente, presionando su cuerpo con el mío.

Podía sentir su creciente erección contra mi vientre.

Me tensé sintiéndome extraña.

James subió sus manos lentamente hacía mi cintura, pero no se detuvo ahí, podía sentir como iban subiendo cada vez más.

Sabía qué ya no había nadie por los pasillos, todo el ruido se había apagado así qué no había nadie más qué presenciara esto más qué nosotros.

James se separó de mis labios, pero no de mi piel. Siguió su recorrido por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi oído, suspiró justo en el haciéndome estremecer. Su respiración era acelerada y sus manos más bruscas que de costumbre…nunca había sido así.

—Bella, te he extrañado tanto preciosa, te necesito como nunca—dijo y después comenzó a besar mi cuello con urgencia.

Sentí calor, sabía qué estaba empezando a excitarme, James nunca antes había perdido el control conmigo, no así.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en este día?_

—James—quería decirle qué parara, qué esto no estaba bien pero su nombre salió de mis labios más como un gemido qué como una protesta.

—Te amo Bella, vámonos de aquí…déjame amarte.

Sus palabras me derritieron un poco y también fueron un balde de agua fría. Al mismo tiempo. La culpa comenzaba a ganar terreno, lo irracional porque siempre había querido regresarle un poco de lo que él me hizo sentir. La excitación y la duda del porque lo estaba haciendo sentir así, tan fuera de control.

Como si algo carnal y lascivo se hubiera despertado en mí, y el pudiera percibirlo.

—Déjame hacerte mía, vuelve a mí, vuelve a ser mía —dijo como una súplica mientras besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mis pechos sobre la blusa suavemente.

Estaba a punto de contestarle. Aun sin saber que decir exactamente cuando sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi cuerpo poniéndome completamente alerta.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, no me había dado cuenta qué los había cerrado hasta ese momento, y al hacerlo…

Se me cayó la sangre de golpe, incluso sentí un pequeño mareo antes de arder en llamas de deseo y miedo.

Toda la excitación por James había desaparecido.

Edward Cullen estaba justo en medio del pasillo, seguido por dos hombres altos, uno rubio y el otro tenía el cabello negro y rizado.

Sentí qué las piernas me temblaban, en el momento en qué mi mirada se cruzó con la suya.

Reflejaba coraje, mucho coraje y repulsión, pude ver como sus manos se convertían en puños, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente.

Luego el cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz. Jadeé y trate de separarme de James inmediatamente

— ¡Isabella! —gruño haciendo qué James saltará asustado.

Inmediatamente se separó de mí, sentí la adrenalina y el miedo correr por mis venas, comencé a respirar agitadamente, estaba aterrada.

Pude ver como el hombre rubio qué lo acompañaba me miraba intensamente, podía decirse qué se veía divertido con la situación, ambos me sonreían sádicamente.

¿Quién demonios son estos tipos?

Edward finalmente abrió los ojos, el verde color de sus pupilas había sido remplazado por un oscuro color.

Estaba más qué enojado.

Caminó lentamente hacía nosotros, mirándome fijamente con rabia, su mirada solo enfocada en mis ojos, una vez qué estaba frente a mí me tomó del brazo con fuerza y ese toque me quemo inmediatamente.

James me miraba impresionado y confundido por la manera en qué Edward me estaba tratando.

— ¡Hey! ¡Suéltala! —reacciono James tomándome de la cintura.

Edward tenía una expresión asesina en su rostro e hizo más presión en mi brazo haciendo qué soltará un gemido de dolor.

—Cállate—murmuró mirándome a los ojos, haciéndome cerrar la boca de golpe.

— ¡Quién te crees que eres! —le gritó James sin soltarme.

Edward lo miró con odio y apretó más su agarre.

—Soy Edward Cullen. —dijo en voz baja, casi como un gruñido. James abrió los ojos como platos —Si sabes lo que te conviene, la vas a soltar y te vas a largar. Si no, pagaras las consecuencias.

_Consecuencias. Con Edward todo eran consecuencias._

James inmediatamente me soltó, y yo lo miré impresionada por su reacción.

Él siempre me protegía de todo y ahora me abandonaba aun viendo la manera en la qué Edward me estaba tratando.

Inmediatamente, Edward me jaló hacía su pecho, yo no podía ni respirar, vi como Edward miraba a James despectivamente, con mucho odio.

_Él nunca me había visto así._

Sentí mi corazón encogerse en mi pecho.

— ¡Desaparece! —gritó Edward y de inmediato James bajo la mirada y caminó en dirección apuesta.

Antes de llegar al final de pasillo, volteó para darme una mirada triste y rabiosa, negando con la cabeza con incredulidad.

No era posible… James no podía saber lo que había pasado…

¿Qué rayos pasaba? El jamás se dejaba intimidar y menos por algún profesor.

Edward me abrazó posesivamente de la cintura y me giro bruscamente a su dirección.

Aspiro profundamente en mi cuello— fresas—dijo en un susurró, como hablando para el mismo.

Sentí su húmeda lengua lamer mi cuello, haciendo qué me derritiera en sus brazos, haciendo qué me olvidara de todo a mi alrededor y todo lo que había estado pensando y sintiendo. Una de sus manos apretaba mis pechos suavemente. Y yo me sentía en el cielo al sentirlo tan cerca de mí nuevamente.

Esa misma mano viajo hasta mi vientre y de ahí sin previo aviso levantó mi falda, dejando nuevamente mis bragas expuestas, tocando por encima de ellas mí ya húmedo coño.

—Bien, sigues húmeda, no te quitaste las bragas…—susurro y de repente con su otra mano jaló fuerte mi cabello—Pero eso no te librará del _castigo_ qué te espera. — gruño jalando con más fuerza.

¿Otro castigo?

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar sus palabras, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más…

Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que los dos extraños y sexys hombres seguían ahí mirando lascivamente como Edward me manoseaba.

El seguía acariciándome, mostrándole mis bragas a los dos extraños, exhibiéndome.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, no podía creer que todo esto estaba ocurriendo en el pasillo del colegio, donde cualquiera podía pasar.

No podía creer qué yo me dejara exhibir de esa manera…y qué la situación me estuviera excitando tanto.

—Deliciosa—gimió Edward haciéndome gemir a mí por sus palabras. Aceleró sus movimientos, haciendo qué me retorciera, comencé a sentir el calor inundarme con más potencia, mi cuerpo se tensó deliciosamente hasta llegar a un orgasmo, el me abrazó pues mis piernas no podían sostenerme debido al increíble placer qué recorría mi cuerpo.

La voz de uno de los hombres me sacó de mi letargo. —Si qué es deliciosa hermano—dijo el hombre rubio mirándome con hambre.

Edward sonrió hacía el orgulloso. —Lo sé Jasper ¿es perfecta no crees?

_¿Perfecta para qué? _

—Mierda, si—dijo el otro hombre musculoso con una sonrisa traviesa.

Edward rio divertido. —Les dije qué lo era—dijo y después acarició mi cabello suavemente y entonces un dolor lacerante me hizo lanzar un pequeño grito. Me había arrancado el pequeño prendedor qué llevaba de adorno.

El me miró mientras lo guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón. Yo estaba sin habla, todo esto surreal.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus y me besó.

Sus labios suaves y exigentes llenaron mi cuerpo de una absurda felicidad haciéndome suspirar en el beso y pegarme más a su cuerpo.

Deseo. Puro deseo.

Me besó posesivamente, su lengua dominaba la mía y la masajeaba sensualmente, el beso termino abruptamente de la misma manera que comenzó.

Edward toco mis labios suavemente mientras me sonreía, esta vez su sonrisa no era tan perversa, era más relajada. —Estos son míos Isabella. Pagaras por dejar qué él los tocara con sus asquerosos labios…y él también lo hará.

_¿Suyos?_

Me solté de su agarré. —Yo no soy tuya—murmuré mirándolo fijamente en un impulso. Cuando las palabras salieron de mis labios sentí que estaba diciendo una blasfemia.

Él sonrió más y me tomo de la cintura nuevamente. —Algún día me reconocerás como tal _mi dulce niña_, yo seré tu dueño.

_¡Dios!_

—Y no serás de él, no quiero saber qué algo pasé entre ese idiota y tú o te juro qué algo muy malo le va a pasar—gruño posesivamente borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Yo temblé ligeramente.

No tenía ni tres horas de conocerlo y él ya me llamaba suya, esto era realmente perturbador, jamás algo tan extraño y excitante me había pasado.

—Ahora ve a clase, te esperó en mi oficina cuando terminen tus lecciones de Ballet—dijo contra mis labios. Su frente estaba pegada a la mía.

¿Cómo sabía de mis clases de Ballet?

— ¿Co…como sa…sabes? —dije en un hilo de voz entrecortado. Afectada por sus palabras y sus cambios drásticos de humor.

—Yo lo sé todo mi Isabella. Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Ahora vete y más te vale qué vayas a mi oficina al terminando tus clases. Si no lo haces…

Dejo sus palabras al aire como una amenaza velada.

_¿Mi Isabella?_

_¿Irme peor?_

_¡Dios!_

Asentí sin mirarlo a los ojos y una vez qué me soltó corrí por impulso hacía las escaleras sin mirar atrás, no deje de correr hasta que llegue a los jardines, y una vez ahí camine hasta nuestro mi sitio secreto.

Así le llamábamos Jane y yo a esa parte, estaba tan alejada de todo y había un enorme roble, siempre íbamos ahí a fumar cuando las prácticas de Ballet eran muy pesadas…

¡Jane!

Si a alguien voy a contarle esto es a ella, estoy segura qué Alice se desmayaría o haría un escándalo y después me obligaría a denunciarlo o algo por el estilo y eso no lo iba hacer.

Prendí un cigarro qué saqué de mi bolso el cual estaba sucio por tantas veces que lo había dejado caer, necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco, aun podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo en mis venas, me sentía como en las nubes pero no en el buen sentido.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo saqué de mi bolso y como si la hubiera llamado con la mente, era Jane.

— ¡Jane! Necesito hablar contigo urgente—fue lo primero qué dije al contestar.

—Tranquí Bella, respira ¿dónde estás? —dijo lentamente tomando respiraciones entre cada palabra.

—En el árbol idiota….mierda Jane no sabes lo que me ha pasado este día—dije algo angustiada.

—Adelanta mientras llegó ahí, no entré a clase, me quede en el auto de Alec dándole una mamada y el maldito decidió después de media hora de trabajo qué quería cogerme, estoy en el baño del tercer piso tratando de dejar de verme cogida y estar un poco más presentable—dijo como si nada.

_Descarada._

Y esa era la razón por la cual podía confiarle esto a Jane. Ella era tan bizarra como esta situación, si ella podía entenderme era ella.

— ¡Es tu primo Jane! —grité riendo un poco, ya me había cansado de decirle lo mismo.

—Si lo sé y aunque no lo creas Bella, eso es malditamente sexy, amo el incesto, no tienes idea de los fabulosos fines de semana familiares en Los Hampton, follamos, nos drogamos y bueno así sucesivamente—dijo riéndose.

Rodé los ojos, no tenía remedio.

Ella no me juzgaría, además yo sabía demasiadas cosas de ella no podíamos traicionarnos entre nosotras, si una se hundía la otra también.

—Ya suéltalo Bell—dijo Jane.

Ok, aquí va.

—Jane… Edward Cullen, el nuevo profesor de algebra, el sobrino del rector…me follo en el escritorio después de la clase.

Ya está, lo dije.

Al otro lado del teléfono no se escuchaba ni un ruido, ni siquiera su respiración. — ¡Jane! —grite contrariada por su silencio, aunque claro qué era de esperarse con tal noticia.

— ¡No jodas Bella! ¿Edward Cullen? En qué te metiste idiota, el maldito es el demonio encarnado ¿En qué jodidos estabas pensando? —gritó Jane bastante alterada lo cual me puso frenéticamente asustada, Jane no era una persona qué se perturbaba fácilmente. Obviamente.

Al parecer todos sabía quién era Edward Cullen menos yo.

—No sé Jane, no tengo idea. No estaba pensando…

— ¡Obviamente no pensaste! —gritó.

El timbre sonó, indicándonos el término de la clase y el inicio de las lecciones de Ballet. Ya no me sentía con ganas de ir, pero debía hacerlo.

No tenía idea de cómo soportaría a la señorita Gretell durante tres largas horas.

—Corre a los vestidores Bella, necesito detalles—dijo Jane y colgó.

Apagué mi cigarro y corrí con el celular en la mano a los vestidores, no quería volver a verlo, por lo menos hasta la salida.

El pensar eso mi vientre se contrajo y el traicionero rubor de siempre cubrió mis mejillas.

Llegué los lockers y tomé mi maletita con mi leotardo y mis zapatillas de ballet de punta, rápidamente llegué a los vestidores y comencé a cambiarme, no había señales de Jane en ningún lado, pero de todas maneras me cambié apresuradamente, yo siempre era la primera en estar lista, era muy importante la puntualidad para la señorita Gretell.

Respiré profundamente, necesitaba relajarme o me iría fatal en las prácticas y eso era algo qué no me podía permitir.

Una vez lista caminé hasta el salón de prácticas.

Agradecí el silencio qué nadie había llegado aún, sabía qué no tardarían pero por lo menos tenía unos minutos para mí y para poder tranquilizarme.

Me senté en el ventanal y trate de concentrarme en mi respiración pero no estaba funcionado.

Ese maldito bastardo estaba bien metido en mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y bufe.

Abrí los ojos y vi a una chica rubia mirándome, era muy bonita y sonreía amigablemente, nunca la había visto pero por lo que veo era una nueva alumna pues traía puesto un leotardo azul y zapatillas de punta.

Me quité los audífonos y apagué el ipod. —Hola—la saludé mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Soy Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella—le dije una vez qué estaba frente a mí, ella sonrió más y me ofreció su mano en forma de saludo.

—Yo soy Rosalie Cullen pero llámame Rose, soy nueva obviamente—dijo rodando los ojos. —Vengo de Londres estuve en un internado ahí desde los trece años—explicó.

_¡Cullen!_

_¿Qué será de Edward?_

— ¿Enserio? Wow, un internado. Creo que la esposa de mi papá hubiera estado encantada de enviarme a uno—dije como si nada.

Yo realmente me portaba medio perra con las nuevas pero Rosalie parecía diferente, además era algo de Edward así qué era importante.

—Pues no estaba tan mal, mis padres viven en Londres y salía los fines de semana de ahí—dijo y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Y ¿Por qué estabas en un internado si tus padres estaban en la misma ciudad qué tú? ¿Fue un castigo o algo así? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—No nada qué ver, fue por qué mi hermano se fue a vivir con nosotros a Londres y bueno algo grave había pasado en torno a él… así qué mis padres me quería lejos de él y fue por eso qué entre al internado.

— ¿Tú hermano? —pregunté con el corazón latiéndome a mil. Estábamos llegando a donde quería.

Quería más información sobre Edward.

— Edward Cullen, supongo que lo conoces, es el nuevo profesor de algebra—dijo rodando los ojos—el estudio finanzas y administración de empresas, es un genio para las matemáticas y eso, yo pensé que ejercería su profesión en una de las compañías de la familia pero en lugar de eso decidió venir a dar clases aquí por qué el tío Aro piensa heredarle esta "honorable institución" —dijo burlándose.

_Rosalie me está dando mucha información valiosa. ¿Qué habrá hecho Edward para qué sus padres no lo quisieran cerca de su hermana?_

Suspiré. —Si lo conozco—no tienes idea lo_bien_ qué lo conozco—es mi nuevo profesor.

—Es un idiota pero lo adoro—dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Enserio? Bueno es qué el algo…estricto por así decirlo—me sonrojé horriblemente ante el recuerdo.

Me estaba poniendo en evidencia yo solita.

Rosalie me miró fijamente con los ojos un poco entrecerrados. —Sí, lo es pero tiene un lado dulce qué no muestra. Es muy sobre protector y algo celoso, pero es un buen hermano dentro de lo que cabe, algunas veces es muy cariñoso. —me miró fijamente levantando una ceja. —Nuestra relación es muy _especial_, puedo decirte que él es realmente magnifico—dijo sonriendo con algo de ¿malicia?

No me gustó nada de nada eso de la_" relación especial."_Ni su sonrisita.

No pude evitar verla algo molesta por eso, después de lo que y viví con él estas horas de conocerlo podía esperar lo qué fuera de su parte.

Y sentí celos, horribles celos, peores de los que alguna vez sentí con James.

Además Jane decía qué el incesto es genial, sexy y placentero. —Pues qué lindo qué se lleven _tan bien_—le dije algo mordaz, creo que después de todo no nos llevaremos muy bien qué digamos.

Ella me miro por unos momentos y luego comenzó a carcajearse en mi cara. _¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_

—Te gusta Edward ¿verdad? —dijo aun riendo.

Este día solo se pone cada vez más raro.

Yo me tensé. — ¡No! Él es mi profesor—dije histéricamente.

Ella rodo los ojos y movió su mano como restándole importancia.— Tiene veinticuatro años y por lo que veo tú estás en último año por lo tanto tienes dieciocho o estas próxima a cumplirlos, así qué acepta qué te gusta por qué se te nota y yo te puedo dar una ayudadita—dijo divertida.

— ¿Cómo qué se me nota? —grite haciéndola reírse más fuerte.

— ¿Cómo no notarlo? Estas toda histérica y la manera en la qué te sonrojaste al hablar de él, sé él efecto que causa en las mujeres Bella, probablemente le gusta a todas las chicas que lo han visto por aquí y no sé diga qué casi me matas con la mirada cuando te hable de nuestra "relación especial" —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa—No tenemos una relación incestuosa Bella, sé qué Edward es muy…pervertido por así decirlo, pero no llega a esos extremos.

Ella era rara. Pero me tranquilizo que el comentario sobre si me gusta era algo generalizado nada más.

—Bueno no es qué me gusté, el…bu…bueno yo—estaba muy nerviosa de todas maneras, hablar de él con su hermana no me era fácil y no sabía qué decirle, mi respiración se aceleró y sentía mi rostro muy caliente.

No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que paso, menos ella.

— ¿Bella él te hizo algo? —preguntó Rosalie volviéndose seria, toda la risa se había ido de su rostro.

Entré en pánico. — ¡No! El...él no me hi…hizo na…nada de nada—dije completamente alterada.

Me estaba comportando como una estúpida.

La puerta del salón se abrió y más de la mitad de las chicas de la clase entró incluidas Alice y Jane, gracias al cielo, necesitaba acabar con esta conversación.

Rosalie me miraba seria y confundida, pero de repente abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiera comprendido algo.

_¡No! Dios ¡no! Qué no se haya dado cuenta de nada._

Jane gritó mi nombre, la señorita Gretell ya venía entrando al salón así qué ya no habría tiempo de hablar.

Pero de la nada Rosalie me abrazó y me dijo en un susurró en el oído. —Jouer le jeu Bella y hazlo bien…no te conviertas en el juguete—dijo, se separó de mí y camino hacia la señorita Gretell.

_¿ Jouer le jeu?_

— ¡Isabella! ¿Qué no escuchaste? Te quiero en primera posición—grito la señorita Gretell, rápidamente me formé e hice lo qué me pidió.

_Serían tres largas horas…_

.

.

.

Y lo fueron.

Estuve completamente distraída y me llamaron la atención mil veces, el trasero me dolía un poco así qué me fue cansado hacer algunas posiciones por mucho tiempo y Victoria no dejaba de matarme con la mirada eso sin mencionar la mirada exasperada de Jane, la molestia en los ojos de Alice cada vez qué me veía y la insistente mirada de Rosalie.

Al terminar la clase rápidamente camine hacia Rosalie. — ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? Yo no tengo nada que ver con tu hermano —dije una vez que la alcancé. Tratando de cubrirme.

Ella me miro seria, podía ver algo de enojo en su mirada. —Simplemente, no confundas deseo y amor.

La miré confusa, no entendiendo eso. Simplemente ella ignoro mi comentario — ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?—dije haciéndome la tonta pero queriendo saber más.

Ella sonrió sin humor. —Esa es su especialidad. Confundir. Para el… o no existe o si llega a existir, simplemente no hay diferencia.

No tenía ni una puta idea de qué demonios estaba hablando. Y estaba a punto de seguir indagando cuando Alice y Jane llegaron a mi lado.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Bella? Después de lo del profesor Cullen desapareciste, estuviste toda distraída y hay un rumor de qué tú y James están juntos de nuevo—dijo Alice enojada.

Rosalie murmuró un "por eso estaba tan feliz" mirándome molesta y fijamente. —Tenemos qué hablar Bella—dijeron Jane y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Tú de qué tienes qué hablar con ella? —preguntó Jane a Rosalie.

—No es algo qué te importa—contestó Rosalie agresivamente.

—Perra—dijo Jane, reaccionando como siempre.

— ¡Cállense las tres y déjenme en paz! Este ha sido el día más extraño de toda mi existencia y lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y dormir para olvidarme de todo—dije enojada sin darme cuenta de mis palabras.

Solo quería desaparecer.

No quería hablar con Rosalie, ni inventar excusas a Alice no contarle nada a Jane.

Salí de los vestidores con Alice, Jane y Rosalie detrás de mí parloteando cosas a las qué no les estaba poniendo la mínima atención.

Ya no había un alma en la escuela, nos habíamos tardado milenios en los vestidores.

Iba caminando hacia la salida con las idiotas siguiéndome dispuesta a huir y no venir ni si quiera mañana a la escuela cuando su voz me detuvo. — ¡Isabella!

Sentí de nuevo calor, pero esta vez, mezclado con coraje.

Me giré rápidamente y miré hacía su dirección, Él estaba ahí parado en el pasillo, su rostro sin ninguna expresión…

Me hizo una seña con su dedo índice para qué me acercara. —A mi oficina ahora—dijo tranquilamente con su sexy voz.

Caminé hacía su dirección, no había punto en negarme, estaba cansada.

Una vez que estuve frente a él, me jaló del brazo y me acerco a su cuerpo ante la mirada atónita de Alice y la molesta de Jane.

Rose solo negaba con su cabeza mirándolo fijamente.

—Espérame en el auto Rosalie—dijo sin apartar su vista de mí.

—Te espero en el estacionamiento Bella—dijo Jane con voz firme, haciéndola saber a Edward qué no estaba sola.

Edward volteó a mirarlas. —Pues espera sentada por qué esto no será rápido—dijo con su sexy voz aterciopelada haciéndome temblar.

— ¡Edward! —grito Rose en tono de reclamo. A lo que el solo contesto con un gruñido.

— ¿Para qué necesita a Bella, profesor? —preguntó Alice en un murmullo asustado.

Edward la miró despectivamente. —No es tu asuntó—dijo molesto.

Sin decir una palabra más mee arrastro hacía su oficina y una vez ahí, me aventó hacía un sillón y cerró con seguro la puerta, mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más por el miedo y la excitación.

Otra vez, no sabía qué demonios estaba mal conmigo ni como reaccionar.

Volteó a mirarme y se fue acercando a mí lentamente, como un depredador rondando a su presa, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y su respiración estaba igual o peor qué la mía.

Me levantó de un jalón y me estampo contra su escritorio. Él se sentó en su sillón y me miró fijamente.

—Desnúdate Isabella…

_Deseo, puro deseo. El deseo… es falta._

**Gracias a todas por su recibimiento y sus comentarios. El próximo capítulo se notara un poco más de diferencia que en estos dos primeros.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer.**

**Para quienes me preguntan, el blog esta cerrado y nadie tiene invitación, si lo vuelvo a usar lo haré publico. NADIE TIENE INVITACIÓN. Esta cerrado, espero después abrirlo.**

**SAM será tmb editada, pero esa solo ortografía y coherencia. No cambiara.**

**Nos leemos el otro lunes, espero sus comentarios, leo cada uno de ellos.**

**XOXO**

**EffyLove.!**


	3. Pronostico de tormenta

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y tema fuerte**

**Bella es una rebelde estudiante en un prestigiado colegio, pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia. (Editada, misma temática, partes Inéditas)**

* * *

**Pronostico de tormenta**

_Abrazo la impermanencia, que me guíe la incertidumbre.__…_

Yo me quede ahí, sin poder moverme, con su orden retumbando en mis oídos como un eco.

Mis piernas temblaban, prácticamente todo mi cuerpo temblaba, sentía un miedo extraño, no era aterrorizante pero si me paralizaba. Todo esto era desconocido para mí. Era como estar en otra dimensión.

— ¿No me entendiste? ¡Quítate la jodida ropa! —grito sacándome de mi estupor.

Fue ahí cuando reaccione, cuando el eco desapareció y por fin mi cuerpo y mente tuvieron movilidad.

Lo miré a los ojos y estos destellaban furiosos.

Suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos tomando entre sus dedos el tabique de si nariz. Era claro para mí que estaba tratando de calmarse.

—Acaso no te dije…que vinieras a mi oficina al terminar tus clases.

Si, lo había dicho. Y yo había tratado inconscientemente huir. A parte del drama con Rosalie, Jane y Alice claro está.

—Si.-susurré. Sería estúpido negarlo o decir que no lo recordaba.

El asintió abriendo los ojos—Y se puede saber porque demonios te estabas yendo entonces.-gruño clavando su mirada en mis ojos.

Imposible mentirle.

Emanaba un aura de poder, sus ojos me analizaban, su postura mostraba su furia. Todo eso, era combinación peligra para mí, sentía un impulso de obedecerlo y no sabía si por miedo o por algo más…

Tome una respiración temblorosa y contesté a su pregunta. —Yo-yo estoy muy cansada. —susurre. — y Rosalie, Jane y Alice me-me estaban mo-molestando…yo solo quería sa-salir de aquí.-probablemente soné como una retrasada mental pero tenía miedo, miedo de él, de lo que percibía de su ser, de todas las raras emociones que me hacía sentir.

—Así que te hiciste amiguita de mi pequeña hermana ¿eh? —dijo sonriendo burlonamente, su tono reflejaba lo mismo mezclado con ironía.

Arqueé una ceja sin poder evitarlo.

Probablemente no me quería cerca de ella. No quería que ella supiera lo que había pasado entre nosotros o que yo me enterará de cosas sobre él.

La información es poder.

—Contéstame.-dijo entre dientes. No era nada paciente. Eso y que probablemente mi expresión lo molesto.

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. —Sí, algo así…compartimos la clase de Ballet y ella es muy…_agradable._

No pude decirlo sin la mueca que se formó al final

Edward me miro sonriendo un poco más. — ¿Te dijo algo de mí?

Desvié la mirada.

_Solo me insinuó que mantienes una relación incestuosa con ella, una jodida frase en francés y que no me convirtiera en tu juguete, que jugara bien el juego. _

_¿Cómo jugar bien sin saber las reglas del juego? _

Si. Casi no me dijo nada.

El esperaba una respuesta y claro está que no iba a darle exactamente esa.

—No, nada interesante. Solo que es tu hermana y eso.-dije tratando de parecer indiferente. La voz me tembló un poco, pero le di aplomo a mis palabras mirándolo fijamente.

Edward arqueó una ceja y he hizo un gesto negativo.

—No creo que solo te haya dicho eso. Rosalie es bastante comunicativa y entrometida. Más en mis asuntos… Por si no lo intuyes Isabella, la mentira no es algo que aprecie. Es mejor que me digas todo, ya que yo tengo excelentes métodos para sacarle la verdad a mí _hermanita._

Bufé sin poder evitarlo. ¿Así que métodos? Seguro la follaba o azotaba para sacarle la verdad.

Y los celos hicieron su aparición. Pasando por alto todo lo anormal y bizarro de esta situación, ya que estaba sintiendo celos de su jodida hermana.

_Puto._

Encogí los hombros mostrando una indiferencia que no sentía. Me sentía enojada. Que fuera y se follara a la depravada esa. —No te quitaré el placer de utilizar tus _métodos _para que averigües lo que me dijo.

Vi el momento exacto en el que mis palabras hicieron efecto. — ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Isabella? Es tu última oportunidad.

Suspiré rindiéndome, sintiendo la sensación fría que recorría mí columna vertebral. Podría llamarle miedo, podría llamarle una advertencia de mi propio cuerpo, de algo dentro de mí. No podía continuar con provocaciones.

—Me dijo cosas raras…me pregunto si me gustabas, no antes de insinuar una relación incestuosa contigo, lo cual me parece repugnante…. —me detuve, había hablado de más, pero no me arrepentía de ello, seguí como si no hubiera dicho nada. —Después me preguntó que si me habías hecho y le dije que no, luego me dijo una cosa en francés, que no me convirtiera en tu juguete. Y que jugara bien.

Mi estúpido plan sobre la información estaba hecho mierda, estaba contándolo todo, el grifo de mis pensamientos estaba abierto y sin filtro.

Edward me ponía definitivamente los nervios de punta. Los nervios y otras cosas.

— ¿Te parece repugnante? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Me parece que no es lo correcto. —no lo era, era algo anormal. Sé que Jane mantiene esa relación con Alec, pero son primos… no lo hace correcto, pero pienso que es aún más enfermo hablando de hermanos.

—El deseo no diferencia, no hay barrera o lazo que no rompa. Cuando es prohibido, es más fuerte, trasciende, nada importa, con el fin de satisfacerlo.

Lo escuche atenta. Era un encantador de serpientes, y más cuando envolvía la palabra "deseo" en su voz de terciopelo. Sus palabras, esas que hablaban de prohibición y satisfacción hacían mi corazón latir acelerado, sentía cada latido como una afirmación, pero mi mente era un jodido torbellino. Que repetía con fuerte aire que eso no era lo correcto.

Pero de nuevo recordé que es ese deseo oscuro y perverso lo que me gusto y lo que me tiene aquí.

—El deseo… pensé que era el amor el que hacía todo eso. Satisfacer un deseo sexual, placer, solo te lleva a querer más… ¿Qué satisfacción se encuentra en ello que solo se da momentáneamente y que te desea con más ganas?

"_No confundas deseo con amor" _Las palabras de Rosalie sonaron con fuerza dentro de mí.

Sonrío y sus ojos brillaron, suspiro profundamente y asintió. —Exacto… esa es la clave.

Lo mire extrañada. ¡Que nunca sería capaz de entender algo que viniera de este hombre!

Negué repetidas veces. —Esto… es una locura. —susurré haciéndolo reír.

—Jouer le jeu… —dijo en tono burlón.

—Si. Y la verdad no sé qué putas significa eso. No sé francés, no lo llevo como lengua opcional, escogí portugués porque es el idioma de una empleada de mi casa, necesito conversar con alguien en ese infierno. Así que no sé qué quieren decir con esa puta frase y…

Su rostro se tornó serio y levantó una mano haciéndome callar. —Cuida esa boquita tan sucia niña.

Rodé los ojos exasperada. —Pensé que eso te gustaba, lo sucio. —dije irónicamente.

El volvió a reír. —Sí, así es. Amo lo sucio a veces, yo decido que tan sucia te quiero y cuando lo quiero. También te quiero dulce a veces…

Mordí mi labio y volví a negar sin más palabras que decirle, era un sínico bastardo. Estaba demente y yo todavía más así que ¿para qué juzgar?

— ¿Por qué tu casa es un infierno?

Su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño dándome cuenta perfectamente que estaba cambiando el tema, aún no me revelaba el significado de la frase y él por qué de ella.

—Mi papá jamás está en casa. Y no le hablo a su jodida esposa, es una puta sin clase que no tenía en que caerse muerta por supuesto ella no deja pasar ninguna oportunidad para tratar de fastidiarme, eso y su bastarda Leah completan mi infierno siendo mis demonios personales.

Tome una respiración profunda después de soltar todo aquello. Como dije, grifo abierto sin filtro.

El me miraba asintiendo, analizándome y yo se lo permitía completamente.

— ¿Y tu mamá? ¿No tienes?

—Mi mamá se acaba de casar y se la pasa follando con su nuevo marido, así que no la veo mucho.

—Así que tus padres te ignoran. Y tu haz convertido a la esposa de tu padre y su hija bastarda tus demonios personales…tienes una vida de lo más interesante.

¿Estaba siendo sarcástico? Imbécil.

—Oh si, de lo más interesante.-dije siguiendo su sarcasmo.

Yo no la llamaría interesante, la llamaría deprimente. Si es deprimente aprender portugués para hablar con la empleada que lava mi ropa porque nadie me habla en esa casa aparte de ella.

El me miro intensamente por unos momentos, esa mirada me hacía cosas, como querer salir corriendo o lanzarme sobre él.

— ¿Quién cuida de ti Isabella? ¿Quién se preocupa por tu bienestar? Por lo que me has contado a mí me parece que nadie, que eres como un mueble más en tu casa para los que viven ahí, exceptuando a tus demonios personales claro esta.-dijo con voz algo más…dulce, sin sarcasmos, aterciopelada, una que me relajaba y por más extraño que parezca, me hacía sentir algo segura.

Estaba confiando muchas cosas privadas…sin embargo no me molestaba tanto como debería. Llena de contradicciones solo me estaba dejando arrastrar por la tormenta sin rumbo definido.

Y bueno volviendo a su pregunta…nadie, nadie cuidaba de mí.

—Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso…no más—respondí de golpe, sin meditar mis palabras.

— ¿Qué no sabes Isabella?-pregunto con ese tono dulce de nuevo.

—Ser cuidada por alguien, como dices solo soy un mueble en mi casa. Renee, mi mamá me quiere mucho pero ella sufrió bastante por Charlie, mi papá, así que estoy dejando que disfrute su nueva vida…—encogí los hombros fingiendo indiferencia. —Yo puedo soportar a Leah y a Sue por un tiempo.

Me estaba comenzando a deprimir, me vida era patética…James cuidaba de mi creo, pero bueno supongo que una buena follada puede más que el "amor verdadero"

Hablar de mi situación comenzaba a deprimirme. Mi vida era bastante patética a decir verdad…James cuido de mí, o eso creí, pero una buena follada puede más que "el amor verdadero."

Tal vez su teoría sobre el deseo, era muy cierta.

_Jodido Amor._

El me miraba pensativo en mí silencio. Poco a poco una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. No era una sonrisa linda, no transmitía nada bueno.

—Así que a tu papá no le importa lo que hagas, ni con quien estés ni nada ¿cierto?-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Lo pensé por unos momentos, Charlie no era malo ni nada de eso, solo que nunca tenía tiempo para mí pues su único tiempo libre lo pasaba con Sue. Cuando cenábamos en "familia" hablábamos de banalidades…el realmente no sabía mucho de mí. Ya no. Se había convertido en un pelele.

—Charlie no tiene mucho tiempo para mí, sus prioridades son otras…así que no, no creo que le importe. —mi voz sonó triste, realmente no pude evitar el dolor que se filtró en ella, porque si, si me dolía y mucho. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de ser indiferente al dolor.

Edward sonrió, su mirada oscura y profunda. —Perfecto.-susurró desviando la mirada, parecía que hablaba para sí mismo.

Regreso su mirada hacía mí. —Bien Isabella, no te sientas mal por eso…yo cuidaré de ti ahora…todo lo demás dejara de importante después de un tiempo. —suspiró. —Va a ser algo difícil y va a dolerte pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Termino su monologó asintiendo solemne.

¿De qué mierdas hablaba?

—Ahora. —volvió a su tono frio y a su expresión seria. — ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el salón de matemáticas hace unas horas?

Lo mire contrariada. Más confundida que nada. Malditos cambios de humor y temas, parecía dos personas diferentes. No era consistente. Era raro, perverso y atrayente.

Yo seguía dejándome arrastrar y guiar por el en esta conversación sin sentido sin pararme ni un instante.

_Y como jodidos no recordar lo que había pasado._

—Si. —susurré mirando al piso, incapaz de sostener esa mirada oscura, sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas…bueno realmente no podía aguantarle la mirada era demasiado para mi frágil estado mental.

—Jodidamente perfecta.-escuché que susurró para el mismo.

¿Perfecta para qué?

La ansiedad volvía apoderarse de mí.

—Bien Isabella, fuiste una niña muy mala, me provocaste durante toda la clase, me enseñabas tu dulce coño cubierto por esas infantiles bragas y fallaste de la manera más estúpida el problema en la pizarra, tu solo sigues buscando más y más…¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

_Buscando más y más…_

_Yo pedí que esto pasara…_

Él tenía esa boca _sucia_ junto es maldita voz… al tomar ese tono me hacía humedecerme sin poder evitarlo.

Aquí vienen los jodidos nervios…

¿Cómo explicar algo que ni yo misma entiendo? En resumidas cuentas… lo hice por deseo. Y para que hacerme la idiota, ese era el mismo motivo por el cual estaba en este momento en esta oficina siendo completamente pasiva. Anhelaba el castigo. Fue un juego perverso, en el que no estoy muy segura de haber perdido.

—No lo sé. Simplemente quise hacerlo.

El levanto una ceja con algo de incredulidad.

—Yo no ando enseñando mis bragas por ahí ni nada de eso. No sé qué me paso. Tal vez solo quería ponerte nervioso…

Mis respuestas no lo estaban convenciendo porque ni yo me las creía.

No iba a decirle ni de puro chiste el jodido desorden mental que me causo y el deseo que sentí de seguir con esa "seducción"

Edward río divertido, pero era una risa toda oscura…era sexy pero no bonita.

—Tú pensabas que ibas a ponerme nervioso a mí…—negó con la cabeza. —Niña, lo único que lograste fue enfurecerme por no poder enterrar mi lengua en tu coño en ese momento. Cada maldita sonrisa que me dabas solo lograba encabronarme más por no poder acostarte en mi regazo y darte tu merecido enfrente de toda la clase….Me desafiaste Isabella Swan…tú te ofreciste y yo te cogí. —sonrió. —así que ahora eres mía.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

_Suya._

—Yo te lo advertí con la mirada, tal vez si hubieras cerrado tus piernitas no hubiéramos llegado a esto, pero a ti no parecía molestarte en absoluto. Después volví a darte una segunda oportunidad de irte con el problema el cual fallaste. Así que vi claro tu ofrecimiento hacía mí, primero de manera consciente, luego de manera inconsciente, tome lo que me ofreciste y para tu mala suerte o buena suerte me gusto así que ahora eres mía Isabella y haré contigo… haré de ti, lo que me plazca.

Me quede paralizada. Su voz seria, su mirada me decía que hablaba completamente enserio. Y ese deseo oscuro que corría por mis venas triunfante junto con la sensación de una angustia sofocante que me hizo jadear…y perder el control.

— ¡No! Yo soy una persona no un objeto Edward, no puedes simplemente imponerme tu voluntad, las cosas no son así. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.

Pero no podía entregarme así como así, aun ni estoy segura de quien soy no puedo entregarme, no a él, así no son las cosas…tal vez si… si él me pretendiera enserio, si quisiera salir conmigo, ser mi novio…si lo haría.

No podía simplemente entregarme a un maldito juego, porque eso es lo que es para él. Divertirse, ejercer poder sobre mí porque puede hacerlo. Una jodida fantasía echa realidad de alumna y profesor… la sensación de placer brutal, el toque de humillación y el anhelo que podía volverse insoportablemente infinito.

El solo quiere sexo y yo no puedo entregarme a él solo por sexo.

Él se iba a aburrir y yo acabaría como Jane, enamorada de algún primo o follando con el primer tipo que me tope en un bar…no quería eso para mí.

No quería estar así de rota, al punto de que ningún lazo o hilo me repare, porque ellos están enredados en las fibras de alguien más que se aleja dejándome solo como una madeja.

—Isabella, así son las cosas para mí…—podía escuchar a la perfección el enojo en su voz. —literales, siempre han sido así…tal vez. Ya es demasiado tarde…me cautivaste y te deseo con muchísima intensidad no pienso dejarte ir, no ahora y probablemente nunca. Y sé que eres difícil, tú concepto sobre el deseo y no tienes la experiencia necesaria…no en mis gustos y yo no soy un hombre complicado sin embargo sé que contigo será así y no me importa. Te deseo demasiado y deseo mucho de ti…tarde o temprano vas a darme lo que quiero y yo siempre te daré lo que necesites…de mi podrás tenerlo todo estoy seguro de eso y créeme cuando te digo que nadie jamás lo ha tenido todo de mí.

Sus palabras mi asustaban, más me asustaba que quería que fueran verdad. La intensidad de su mirada y su voz me cautivaban y un que aun pensaba que debía salir huyendo, sentía con más intensidad que yo quería todo eso de él.

Era como si el intuyera lo que yo me negaba aceptar. Tenía tanta necesidad.

Y él lo veía.

Al final quería creer que yo tenía la última palabra.

El suspiro. —Ahora Isabella…hablemos del motivo de tu castigo porque no creas que se me ha olvidado, por eso estamos aquí.

_Si, por eso estaba aquí._

—James…—su nombre me trajo un torrente de emociones y una sensación amarga. James seguía siendo importante, aún tenía un cariño antiguo y fuerte por él. Aún no se ha ido de todo, aún duele y ahora más que antes.

Todo se ha ido definitivamente cuando deja de doler un nombre.

—James es mi ex novio…cortamos porque me fue infiel con Victoria…Yo lo…amaba o eso creía…sé que aún, aún siento algo por él…

Iba a proceder a explicarle mis pensamientos cuando un fuerte golpe en su escritorio me hizo saltar.

— ¿Por eso dejaste que te tocara? ¿No te di suficiente? — gruño y respiraba agitadamente.

Mi respiración se agito igual pero por motivos diferentes. Miedo y deseo.

Esto era, estaba a punto, el castigo.

—Él me tomó de sorpresa…yo no quería, me sentía mal y muy confundía…tú me trataste como una puta… me sentía humillada y él siempre me ha tratado como si fuera una bailarina de cristal que se puede quebrar…

Pero el pareció no escucharme.

—Acuéstate en el brazo del sillón boca abajo y levántate la jodida falda, voy a enseñarte quien es tu dueño y vas a pagar por hacerme morir de celos, en ese momento cuando te vi dejando que sus asquerosas mano te tocaran, dejándolo que tocara lo que es mío y también por hacerme morir de celos en este momento porque todo de ti me pertenece ahora y no tienes el jodido derecho de quererlo.

— ¡No! Yo…

—Y una mierda que no puedes…puedes y lo harás ¡Maldita sea! Acuéstate en sillón.

Caminé al sillón temblando de miedo y deseo. Jamás los había sentido al mismo tiempo, y no podía creer lo adictiva que estaba empezando a ser.

Me acosté en el brazo boca abajo y levante mi falda dejando mi trasero expuesto ante el…ya sabía que es lo que vendría y lo quería y no al mismo tiempo, por razones igual de contradictorias.

Sentí la presencia de Edward detrás de mí, escuché como se desabrochaba el cinturón y luego el cierre de su pantalón.

—15 azotes y los contaras, si dejas de hacerlo, comenzamos de cero ¿entiendes?- gruño con voz enronquecida.

—Si.-susurré.

—Bien, en cada azoté siente como te reclamo y recuerda a quien perteneces ahora.

Edward rompió mis bragas haciéndome jadear. Dejando mi trasero desnudo…esto iba a doler más.

Sin más sentí el duro golpe de su mano contra la sensible piel de mi trasero, el sonido del impacto sonó fuerte por toda la oficina. Y dolió como los mil infiernos.

—Uno. —

Otro golpe más fuerte que el anterior. —Dos.

—Esto es para que aprendas quien es tu dueño.

Otro golpe.

— ¡Tres!

—Esto por dejarlo tocarte.- golpeo con más fuerza aun.

— ¡Cuatro!

—Esto es para que entiendas que no puedes quererlo, que todo lo que venga de ti es para mí.

Su mano impacto de nuevo, lagrimas silenciosas caían libremente por mis mejillas.

—Cinco.-y así siguió y siguió…

.

.

—Quince….-susurré llorando. En el momento en el que dejo de golpearme rompí en sollozos incontrolables.

El dolor y la excitación me estaban volviendo loca. Me sentía nuevamente algo humillada, pero aparte de eso había algo más que no podía identificar.

Edward masajeó mi trasero suavemente mientras yo continuaba llorando, no decía una sola palabra.

—Ven aquí. —dijo y me atrajo a su cuerpo despacio.

Quedé arrodillada en el sillón con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, sus manos viajaron a los botones de mi blusa y los fue desabrochando uno por uno, cuando estuvo completamente abierta, acarició con suavidad mi abdomen, subió sus manos hasta mis pechos los cuales apretó entre sus manos.

Me quito la blusa y en un segundo más mi sujetador la acompaño en el suelo.

Yo seguía llorando, ya menos que antes. El besaba mis hombros lentamente, como saboreando mi piel, después dejo un largo camino de besos por mi espalda que me hizo estremecer más de una vez.

Mi llanto era prácticamente nulo para este momento, sus manos se encontraban desabrochando mi pequeña falda la cual deslizo con cuidado.

—Levántate mi niña. —el me abrazó por la cintura y yo me incorporé, sintiendo mis piernas como de gelatina.

Mi falda cayó por mis piernas y por fin quede completamente desnuda ante su mirada.

—Date la vuelta linda, quiero verte.

Hice lo que me pidió y me volteé, mire hacía el piso sintiéndome demasiado intimidada por su presencia en esta momento.

—Eres hermosa. —susurró y no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en mis labios. Y que mi corazón se saltará un latido

El hablando así…

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, fue un pequeño y suave beso pero fue suficiente para sentir miles de mariposas revolotear por todo mi cuerpo.

—Eres mía…dilo, dime que eres mía.-susurró contra mis labios.

No. No podía, las palabras no se formaban en mis labios y la voz no me salía.

En ese momento me levantó del piso y me azoto contra la pared.

—Maldición Isabella dilo, solo dilo.-susurró contra la piel de mi cuello y me cargo separando mis piernas acomodándolas a cada lado de sus caderas y me penetró de golpe.

Solté un jadeó ante la sensación y encajé mis uñas en su espalda.

El me azoto con fuerza de nuevo contra la pared. —Edward. —gemí.

Me embistió de nuevo y juro que lo sentí hasta mi jodido cerebro. —Sí, maldición si.-gruño contra mi cuello.

Comencé a sentir mi orgasmo muy, muy cerca…

—No Isabella, terminaras cuando te lo ordené no antes nena.

Gruñí frustrada.

Él era malditamente bueno, necesitaba liberarme, cada embestida me hacía temblar de placer, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a el de manera increíble, con James necesitaba mucha estimulación para correrme y con Edward en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba más que lista para hacerlo.

— ¡Edward! Por-por favor déjame correrme…te lo ruego. —gemí desesperada.

—Mierda, estas ju-jugando sucio….-dijo entre jadeos.

—Te lo suplico. —susurré con voz entre cortada en su oído.

— ¡Ahora! Córrete para mí.

Y eso fue todo, mi mundo se vino a pedazos y alcancé el cielo, me estremecí deliciosamente en sus brazos y de repente me vi tirada en el sillón, aun retorciéndome por el fantástico orgasmo que recorría mi cuerpo.

Edward salió de un tirón de mi interior y literalmente me baño con su semen…y eso había sido enfermo pero muy, muy sensual

—Mía.-gruño antes de desplomarse al lado de mí.

Traté de calmar mi acelerada respiración, cerré los ojos tratando de volver a la realidad. Edward se levantó del sillón, podía escucharlo moviendo caminando por la oficina.

Después sentí como me cargaba y luego el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta, no abrí los ojos estaba agotada física y emocionalmente.

Sentí que me sentó sobre algo frio y no pude evitar abrir los ojos. Estábamos en el pequeño baño de su oficina, yo estaba sentada sobre el lavamanos.

Edward trajo una pequeña toalla y el la mojo un poco, después la pasó por mis pechos limpiando el pequeño desastre que había hecho.

Cerré los ojos concentrada en las suaves caricias que le daba a mi piel, cuando derrápenle sentí un pequeño beso en medio de mis pechos.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi besando cada parte de mi cuerpo que limpiaba, no eran besos de lujuria ni nada de eso, eran tiernos y dulces.

Acariciaba despacio mi abdomen, después besaba el camino que su mano había seguido.

Yo lo miraba atontada, pensé que iba a dejarme así, como lo hizo en el salón…esta vez no me sentía mal, ni humillada ni utilizada.

Él se estaba haciendo cargo de mí.

_Él me estaba cuidando_

Y conocer este lado de él…no podría resistirme a este caos que causaba en mí.

Acarició mi rostro suavemente, yo incline mi rostro hacía su mano y bese el dorso de ella. Simplemente porque lo sentí, porque así lo quise.

Mi mente estaba extrañamente silenciosa después de eso.

Edward sonrió y yo lo mire como en trance…era fascinante.

—Amo la manera en la que me miras Isabella…no tienes idea de cuánto.

No pienso más y envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello y lo besó con todo lo que tengo, el responde a mi beso de igual manera.

Cuando nos separamos sus ojos brillan tanto…y sé que por algún motivo jamás olvidaré esa imagen de sus ojos verde bosque encendidos con esa chispa que los hace irreales, inhumanos…como él, su perfecto reflejo.

—Soy tuya Edward…solo tuya.-las palabras salieron de mis labios sin que pueda frenarlas y sé que no hay vuelta atrás.

Dejaré que me arrastre la corriente. Y a veces trataré de resistirme, tal vez mañana ya no piense así, pero hoy, en este momento. Así era.

—_Mine sont les miens, belle_.-susurra suavemente mientras acaricia mis labios con los suyos.

Y sigo sin entender sus palabras…

Aun así lo miro mal.

Él se ríe ante mí mirada. —Definitivamente cette fois si je gagnais je vais en enfer.-dice divertido.

Rodé los ojos haciéndolo reír más para después besarme.

Intuía, era una certeza ya el laberinto sin salida en que estaba metida… pero qué más da. Espero contra todo pronóstico que no se desate una tormenta incontrolable, que la corriente me llevé a puerto seguro.

_Pero es que no se puede detener al mar._

* * *

**Lamento la demora. Estuve enferma así que fui inservible por unos días, después me puse al corriente en la tesis y en compromisos laborales. ¡Pero aquí está! Cada vez cambia más…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme, los leo todos y acepto lo bueno y malo.**

**Subiré Bittersweet lies a más tardar el viernes.**

**XoXo! No olviden sus comentarios!**

**EffyLove!**


End file.
